mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Chronicles of the 7th
'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Chronicles of the 7th '''is an ongoing fanfic written by ''mrthischarmingman2. It is a self insert fic, in which a writer adds their official character into the main story of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Plot James Morgan is a human teenage boy living in the UK with his mother, currently preparing himself for his upcoming GCSE exams. One restless night, he notices a light shining outside his bedroom door. Believing it to be the batroom light, he decides to turn it off; but upon opening the door, he is greeted by an intense light before passing out. When James awakens, he finds himself in Twilight Sparkle's home in Canterlot, now in the form of an earth pony. Twilight is less than happy for her uninvited guest, and she tells him that he suddenly fell from the sky and crashed inside her library. James is introduced to Spike, who suddenly delivers a letter sent by Princess Celestia, in reply one Twilight had sent previously while James was still unconcious. Celestia tasks Twilight with overseeing the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville, while at the same time advising that she take James with her. Twilight is less than happy about her predicament, while James takes it as an oppurtunityto learn about the world he is currently in. The events of the first episode then play out, with them and Spike meeting Applejack, Rainbow Dash (who takes an immediate dislike for James), Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (whom James takes an immediate a dislike for). After learning of the prophecy of Nightmare Moon from Twilight, James vows to help her, but declares that the best course of action is to wait for Nightmare Moon to appear, as it is unwise to try and fight an enemy they know nothing about. At the town hall, when Celestia vanishes, Nightmare Moon appears and immediately identifies James as a human. James is too shocked to respond as Nightmare Moon declares that she will bring upon eternal night. Returning to the library, James and Twilight are followed by the ponies they met earlier that day. After James explains to them all that he is a human, Rainbow suddenly pins him to the floor, declaring him an alien and accusing him of planning to take over their planet. However, Twilght demands that Rainbow release him, telling James that she feels like she can trust him. The rest of the events in the second episode play out like normal until the climax, where James protects Twilight from Nightmare Moon by blocking her attacks, injuring himself in the process. When the Elements of Harmony are activated, it turns out that James, through his acts of protecting Twilight while risking his own personal safety, represents the Spirit of Valour. After Nightmare Moon is defeated, James suddenly becomes an alicorn, though he is incapable of using his new horn or wings. Celestia returns to congratulate the seven ponies, and they return to Ponyville with a reformed Princess Luna to celebrate. James takes this oppurtunity to talk with Celestia privately, where she reveals that she also knows that he is a human (which he had already predicted). She tells about how humans invaded the land before the unification of the three pony tribes, and were only driven back when they united to fight back. They were never seen again and subsequently forgotten, as nopony wanted their descendants to live in fear of their possible return. After finishing her story, Celestia vows to help James find a way to return to Earth, and announces that he is to stay with Twilight in Ponyville to help her in her studies of friendship. Characters James Morgan The story's central character, James is an average human teenager living in the UK. He is nearing the end of secondary school, studying for his GCSE exams, and aspires to become an actor. One night, he ends up appearing in Equestria, more specifically Twilight Sparkle's home in Canterlot. He is caught up in the story of the series after Princess Celestia tells Twilight to bring him with her to Ponyville, and later turns out to represent the 7th Element of Hamrony: Valor, due to his willingness to risk his own personal safety for that of those he cares about. Personality wise, James is usually potrayed as a level-headed indivdual, as shown when he quickly assess the facts in front of him when he realises that he is a pony; while a normal person would most likely panic from shock. He is also a very kind person, and does his best to uphold his promises. However, he takes an immediate dislike to Pinkie Pie upon meeting her, seeing her as immature and naive. It doesn't help that he is not a fan of parties, as loud music and large groups make him feel uncomfortable. In 'Applebuck Season', he briefly displays a darker side to his personality, expressing sadistic pleasure to the reader upon seeing Pinkie Pie sick after eating Applejack's muffins. In Applebuck Season, he reveals that he is an Atheist; he also reveals that his father is currently away on business, and that his brother Adam is also away at university. James does not get along with his brother, calling him an 'ass', but Twilight tells him that because he misses his brother, then he must really care for him deep down. He is also shown to be very considerate and forgiving, as demostrated when Rainbow Dash berated and insulted him heavily after Gilda lies to her over an incident earlier and angrily told him to stay away from her friends. Later, when Rainbow found out the truth, she attempts to apologize to James for her accusation and berated herself for not being the element of loyalty she suppost to represent; but to her surprise, James told her that she was just believing what's right, complimented on her admirable trait and to be proud of who she is and even after Rainbow Dash said horrible things about and to him, James said that he doesn't think of her any less or differently due to her strong sense of loyalty. James is on good terms with most of the Mane 6, though Rainbow Dash is initially hostile towards him. While he somtimes displays his contempt towards Pinkie Pie, she fails to notice any hostility and treats him just like she would any other pony. However, he was willing to work with Pinkie Pie when she comes up with a plan to deal with Gilda's bullying, though he immediately regrets doing so upon realising that said plan is simply throwing a party. His two most prominent relationships are with Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. He and Twilight bond through their discussions of human life and society, and there are frequent hints throughout the story that he houses feelings of affection towards her. With Fluttershy, he is kind and supportive to her, being able to speak to her when Twilight is unable to. He is also very defensive of the yellow pegasus, protecting her from Gilda when the latter pushes her around. Category:Fan fiction